Always
by Marquiseire
Summary: Harry and Ginny had a big fight; will they continue their relationship? Or will they just stay as friends? And will Draco finally show his true feelings for Hermione?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction and I hope you enjoy the story! And again, Amintariana Dumbldore (** **u/8560114/AmintAriana-Dumbledore)** **, my close friend, help me write some parts. She loves Dramione so much I decided to include the ship in my story.**

* * *

"I miss you too much, Harry," sighed Ginny Weasley, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Harry Potter just watched his cute girlfriend resting on his shoulder and kept quiet. They were at the burrow with the rest of Ginny's family, including Hermione. Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother, came into the dining room and placed their breakfast on the table. "Breakfast is ready!" she announced. Ginny slowly dragged herself to a chair to eat her first meal of the day.

-oOo-

"It's really boring. What do you want to do?" asked Harry. Ginny shrugged and started climbing him. They were lying on the grass, outside the burrow, where they could be in private.

"We can do something naughty," Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry leant over to kiss her red lips, that were impossible to resisted. They could kiss for hours and hours. They lay down on the grass, and continue to make out. Ginny nearly pulled Harry's shirt out, but Ronald Weasley came outside just in time to stop her.

"Can't trust you when you're with Harry," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry and Ginny stood up as Ron said, "Our mother is calling you, sis,"

Ron, Ginny and harry walked into the house and then separated; Ginny and Ron to Molly and Harry went upstair to Ron's bedroom. Harry laid quietly in his bed while thinking about Ginny. He started to decide if he should tell her about the Horcruxes and everything or not. She was a strong girl; she should take the news fine. Can she?

-oOo-


	2. Chapter 1

It was a fine, peaceful morning. The weather looks perfect to walk in. Draco Malfoy was coming to the burrow to pick up Hermione; they started to hang out together, which left Ron flabbergasted.

 _flashback to fifth-grade_

 _"You're late," said Malfoy. He was leaning on the gates of the castle._

 _His platinum blonde hair falling into his eyes, he walked over to Hermione, who was currently wearing flowing, red dress._

 _"Well, I was only a few minutes late and what do you expect? I had to get past Harry and Ron!" Exclaimed Hermione_

 _"Yeah, yeah," Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Let's just go."_

 _With that, the two walked together out of the school grounds to The Three Broomsticks hand-in-hand. Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she and Draco started their very first date._

 _Once the two arrived at The Three Broomsticks, they both ordered their own food and Draco watched fascinated by this woman that he had 'hated' for years, now sitting across from him at The Three Broomsticks on an actual date. If someone had told him this two years ago, he probably takes them to 's right away. But now is not two years ago. He didn't know how or when it happened, but he knew that in his future, Hermione Granger was going to be playing a very big role._

 _flashback end_

Hermione smiled at the memories as Draco appeared outside, ready to go on their date. Hermione laughed at his clothes; Draco was basically wearing a black tuxedo and smart, black pant. Draco must have notice that he was overdressed by looking at Hermione's simple sundress. His mouth hung open; Hermione looked beautiful in every clothes. So far. Draco offered his arm and they disapparated.

-oOo-

"Hermione! Where are you?" called Ginny.

"Uh, Gin, I think I saw her with Draco a moment before. She was talking about... a date? Oh yes. Draco and Hermione are going out somewhere. She will come back soon," explained Harry, walking up to her. Ginny turned around and looked into Harry's beautiful, green eyes. She started thinking about the battle.

"Harry..." started Ginny.

"Yes, Gin?" asked Harry, clearly blushing.

"Can you tell me about the battle? And Voldemort... or everything you had been doing..."

Harry stopped blushing and awkwardly said "I don't know... I... it's a lot to take in. Sorry Gin, I can't- I... Can we talk about this later?"

They said nothing so Ginny decided to go back to her bedroom. She locked the door and decided not to come out until Harry explained to her. She wants to know! What's wrong with that?

-oOo-

Hermione closes her eyes as winds blew her face and hair. She felt Draco's hand touching hers and felt her cheek turn cherry red. She slowly fluttered her eyes open saw Draco's face an inch from her nose. They were at Malfoy Manor, at Draco's room on the balcony. Hermione stared at his flowing white blonde hair and his deep grey eyes. Her eyes lingered on his lips until Draco smirked and said, "Like what you see?" Hermione blushed and they both leant in to taste each other's mouth.

Their kiss seems to be always perfect to Hermione. They start to head toward Draco's bedroom, not ending the fun. Hermione plopped onto Draco's bed, without breaking the kiss and Draco kissed her harder. Their kiss seems to be like hours and hours, but they eventually stop when Hermione's stomach growls. "You're hungry," laughed Draco. Hermione listened to his soft, smooth laugh that's full of fun and happiness. Hermione snapped back to reality and soon realised that Draco was talking the whole time.

"-and you can order any food you want." Confused, Hermione took his hand and he leads her down to his dining place.

-oOo-

Back at the burrow, Harry tried to get Ginny to open her door, but she seems to only open for her mum and her brothers. He wondered why and started thinking about what happened. Maybe telling her everything would solve the problem, but how would he tell her when she wouldn't even open the door for her? He stared hopelessly at Ginny's door and when he realised there's nothing he could do, he made his way to his room.

Ron was lounging around in his bed, staring at his Chudley Canon poster. "What's up, Mate?" he greeted Harry.

"She wouldn't open the door," mumbled Harry, laying on his bed.

"Why? What did u do to her?"

"She wants me to explain everything about the battle and everything we did," explained Harry.

" _That_ … _would_ be a lot to take in…" agreed Ron.

-oOo-

"I don't think you were listening to me just now, Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear after Hermione ate the last bit of her food.

"I- Uh... No, I- I…" Hermione blushed.

"I'm sure you were enjoying the view. I'm happy to show you anytime," smirked Draco.

"No!" but Hermione blushed even harder.

"I know you want it," Hermione didn't answer but she felt like Draco had been more charming and loving than Ron. Ron seems pretty stupid, compared to Draco and she was glad she didn't lose her virginity yet. She wants to shag with someone who she truly loves and they really love her back. She doesn't want to waste it to someone that pretend to love her. Draco's soft voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"I should take you home. Uh, the Burrow," Draco muttered the last bit.

"Hey! Try to be nice with Harry. I understand about Ron… but Harry. Try to be nice to him… he had been through a lot. _Then_ maybe Ron too. After all, they're my friends," Hermione sighed.

"Fine, as long as I get to be with you," Draco kissed her right-hand.

-oOo-

Harry lay quietly on his bed, and a knock on the door interrupted the silence in the room. "I bet that's Hermione," groaned Ron, "I'm staying here,"

Harry sighed and got off his bed and headed toward the front door to let Hermione and maybe Draco in. When Harry finally turned the door open, he hastily close it and walked back to his room, looking casual.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I took a long time to publish a new chapter! I usually don't write everyday, and I normally have homework to do.


End file.
